


Когда рассеивается туман

by kris_soulmate



Category: Angel Beats!
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kris_soulmate/pseuds/kris_soulmate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Люди находят друг друга, когда рассеивается туман.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда рассеивается туман

Так непривычно ходить вне дома без плеера, без музыки, заглушающей навязчивый уличный шум, и изредка прикрывать глаза, полностью погружаясь в мелодию. Когда каждый шаг – практически экстремальное развлечение, особенно если переходить дорогу и уповать на способность водителей быстро нажимать на тормоз. Нет, он не специально. Он не сумасшедший и ни в коей степени не самоубийца. У него есть любимая сестренка-инвалид, заботиться о которой – его обязанность, и лучший друг, девушка которого также обездвижена. Но музыка полностью погружала его в прострацию, отнимая способность чувствовать внешний мир и заставляя отдаваться ей полностью, до последней нотки.  
Собственно, именно из-за вечно ругающейся парочки друзей он и был вынужден выскочить из больницы, в которую зашел было перед учебой, чуть ли не через десять минут после прихода, успев только накормить сестру завтраком и подставить щеку для невесомого поцелуя.  
\- Хорошего дня, братик, - по ее губам пробежала слабая, но очень искренняя улыбка. Вкупе с грустными и внимательными глазами, на дне которых затаилась неизрасходованная за годы обездвиженности нежность, создавалось очень трогательное впечатление.  
\- Спасибо, - он легонько потрепал ее по волосам и протянул томик с новой мангой. – Прости, что так вышло…  
Глаза девочки тут же загорелись от любопытства, и она едва сдерживалась, чтобы не раскрыть книгу сразу.  
\- Спасибо тебе, братик.  
На его щеке еще теплился след от ее детских и невинных губ. Она никогда не скажет, что подаренная манга у нее есть уже в трех экземплярах. Это же от братика. От милого, любимого, настоящего братика.  
«Черт, надо идти быстрее. Опаздываю. Хината просил быть у него в девять, а уже почти без пятнадцати. Что у него стряслось, что он вздумал убегать из дома в такую немыслимую рань? Я, конечно, могу посидеть с Юи, буду играть ей на гитаре, а она, задумчиво глядя в окно, будет петь. Щемяще-нежно и горько. По-настоящему. Но пришлось бросить сестренку в одиночестве… Мы и без того давно не виделись, мне стыдно».   
Его щеки заметно порозовели, и он наклонил голову вперед еще сильнее. Оставалось пройти всего два дома, и впереди уже виднелся знакомый фасад…  
Но его не привыкший к шуму города слух прорезала смутно знакомая мелодия. Вздрогнув, он остановился. Мелодия слышалась откуда-то сзади, а точнее, она ласково срывалась с губ невысокой худенькой девушки, прислонившейся к стене. Мгновение – и она медленно направилась в противоположном от него направлении, зажав под мышкой небольшую сумку. Вжав ногти в ладони, он судорожно вздохнул и бросился за ней. Бейсбольные тренировки давали о себе знать – он догнал ее почти сразу же и схватил за хрупкое плечо. «Черт, только бы не сломать», - мелькнуло в его голове за минуту до того, как девушка повернулась.  
Внимательный, но, в общем-то, безразличный взгляд пробежался по его лицу.   
\- Э-это… - оторвав, наконец, руку от плеча незнакомки, Отонаши попытался изобразить на лице смущенную улыбку. – Прости, пожалуйста, кажется, я обознался.  
\- Нет, - бесцветно произнесла девушка. – Кажется, мы знакомы.  
\- Но ведь это нево…  
Мимо них прошел какой-то нетрезвый юноша. Пьяно покачнувшись, он задел Отонаши, и тот, не удержавшись на ногах, упал прямо на девушку. К его удивлению, она даже не вскрикнула, только продолжала все так же буравить его лицо своим пронзительно равнодушным взглядом. На секунду Юдзуру показалось, что все вокруг них замерло, и слышался только неспокойный стук сердца. Чьего? Он и сам бы хотел это знать.  
Внезапно он почувствовал, как в его сознание вмешивается что-то постороннее. Что-то, чего там не должно было быть – Отонаши был в этом совершенно уверен. Что-то настолько болезненно нежное, что его неподготовленный разум не будет способен адекватно это воспринять.  
\- Ка… Канаде… - он выдохнул, откинув голову назад. – Тебя ведь так зовут?  
Казалось, что его сильно стукнули чем-то очень тяжелым. Мутило, а в голове царил полнейший беспорядок. Но одно Юдзуру теперь знал точно: Тачибана Канаде ему не чужая. И Хинате с Юи она тоже не чужая, но ему – особенно.  
Потому что…  
\- Ты хотел быть со мной вечно, - отстраненно произнесла Канаде. – Ведь так?  
Ведь так, милая, но сейчас у меня нет сил с тобой объясняться. Канаде, хорошая моя, можно, я просто схвачу тебя за руку, и мы вместе пойдем куда-нибудь? Я ведь обещал, а ты.. ты, кажется, была не против.  
Прохладная ладошка доверчиво подалась на его нервную хватку, а по губам девушки бродила слабая улыбка.  
Что-то неумолимо менялось, и Отонаши чувствовал, что это хорошая перемена. Очень хорошая, но осознать ее он пока был не в силах.  
\- Прости, что не нашел тебя сразу, - виновато пробормотал Юдзуру и, взъерошив и без того лохматые волосы, неловко улыбнулся.  
Девушка мотнула головой, показывая, что все в порядке.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Канаде, - хрипло от внезапно нахлынувшего страха произнес Отонаши и внимательно посмотрел на собеседницу.  
Ее голос звучал очень тихо, но серьезно.  
\- Я не исчезну. И ты не исчезнешь. Это же реальный мир, настоящий.  
Легонько пожав Канаде ладонь в знак благодарности, Юдзуру мысленно выдохнул и рассмеялся от неясного пока и практически забытого чувства абсолютного счастья.  
Все будет хорошо. Теперь – точно.


End file.
